My guys and him
by blackz
Summary: Chapter three upAUV They're a group of best friends. She's a tomboy and he's a hottie. She belongs to the hottest group and very proud of her guys...and she would do anything to help them even it meant sacrificing her own heart? Slight OOC. KK pairing!
1. Prologue

Author Notes: Hello minna! I just got this idea to write a fic while I'm in the shower…Remember…This is a true story (kind of)…the characters you will find in this fic exists but I replaced their real names with the characters in Samurai X. But…part of this fic really happened and part of it doesn't. Just to spice things up! LOL…Hope you like it!

My guys and _Him_…

Chapter 1

Prologue

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaoru POV

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hi! My name is Kamiya Kaoru and I'm 16 years old! I'm your average tomboy girl who wears baggy pants and play basketball all the time. I go to Blue Wolf High and let me tell you about my guys!! They're my best buds in the whole entire universe. They're the hottest (like all the girls in my school said but I think they're okay…), coolest, and hippest guys in this whole school! They are Sagara Sanosuke , Seta Soujirou, Shinomori Aoshi, and Himura Kenshin. Not to forget that they also have a band. They play punk music which I love most! Our group is called_ 421_.

Just to tell something cool to you guys too that our group also have our own place to hang out! The guy's parents are filthy rich so that's why we have our own place. We hang there like everyday after school. Sometimes we also have sleepovers, (Hearkk!! We don't do slumber parties people!! We just sleep there and do some guy stuff!) Although my mom sometimes forbids me to go to their sleepovers because I'm still a girl. That's when I have to do some begging. Anyhow, let's forget about that and let me tell you more about the place. It's a big house where each of us got a room and there's a pool at the backyard, a big kitchen where I spend lots of my time there making smoothies for the guys, and a large living room where sometimes we play video games and watched movies. Ha…before I forget we also have a studio where the guys play their thing.

You must be wondering…of all the guys…which one of them is the closest to me. Well I got to say Soujirou although others are my best buds! Soujirou has that feminine side more than the other guys. I told him all my secrets. While Sano is like my big brother who always fights with me and Aoshi is like…well…I can't say…he doesn't talk too much but he's a cool guy! And Kenshin…Himura Kenshin…I can't say…he's a great guy but I just can't put him on the closest friend side or the brotherly side. He's different. But don't think I think you're thinking! I don't like him! Not I hate him but I don't like _like _him. I don't do girlish stuff!

So there you go! All about me! So…see you next time!!!!!!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Please read this!!!**

A/N: I know that my other fic, My model, my love is still not finish yet and I promised you guys that I'm going to finish the fic before December and all…but I can't. Loads of things came up in my life and this preventing me from updating. If you want to know, I'm going to quit writing fanfic for awhile. This is because I'm sitting for my PMR. (It's like an entrance exam for high school which is really-_weally_ important!) So this prologue is to make up for me not updating the next chapter in 'My model, my love'. So for the reviewers who read my other fic, please don't stop hoping that I will give up on that fic which I'm not! Just that I'm back writing fics in October 2005. And the next chapter will be up. So for now just review and enjoy this short prologue of my latest fic which been in my head for so….long! Not to mention it's based on a true story! See ya'll in October!

Lot's of love,

**Blackz**


	2. Chappie 1

Disclaimer: RK is not mine…

A/N: Hey minna! I know that I won't be updating until October 2005...but since school is starting in two weeks, my mom let me use the computer forthe last time before I start to stressed out about my studies in school. Mind you that I'm an easily stressed-out person. (Sigh) As I was saying, I'm using this chance to update and if you asking why I'm not updating my other fic, well let just say that I took a long time to produce one chapter. Okay about this fic, **I totally forgot to put up that it will be OOC but I don't think so because the real characters have the same characteristics as the RK characters!! Really! Almost but I should warned you about Aoshi because they will be OOC despite that I'm saying he's a cold guy. **Anyways, on with the fic!!

(-) this sign shows that I'm narrating the story!

My guys and him…

Chapter One

By: ME! (Blackz)

0ol0ol0ol0ol0ol0ol0

Kaoru looked into the mirror; she was wearing dark blue baggy pants with chains and a black baby-tee with a snake crawling on the shoulder blade. She swung her backpack and ran down downstairs to have her breakfast. Mr. Kamiya was drinking his coffee which he became so addicted to it and Kaoru's little brother, Yahiko was playing his Game boy Advance SP.

"Ohaiyo minna!" Kaoru flopped onto a chair beside her father. "I thought Oka-chan forbid you to play more video games since school starts already! You should play it in weekends or something." Kaoru sneered at her brother. Yahiko glared and said, "Otou-chan said I can play it whenever I want as long I finishes my homework."

Mr. Kamiya finished his coffee and soon left for work. After giving his wife a kiss, he winked at his children; "Good luck on your first day of school and Kao-chan…It's not like you don't play video games with your guys on school days…or do you want Yahiko to join you when you hang out with them?" Mr. Kamiyagrinned as he saw horror plastered on his daughter's face.

"Fine! I don't carewhen you can play with your video game or not, brat!" Kaoru glared at her brother. "But don't think I'm going to bring you when I hang out with them!"

Yahiko pouted. "I don't know why you don't let me hang out with them! They're so cool and why would they bother being friends with a busu anyway…"

Kaoru smirked at his brother remarked. She got so used to it and besides, not one single guy actually called her pretty except her father. "At least I'm an attractive busu…" She laughed and stuffed herself at her mom's pancakes. Yahiko rolled his eyes at the sight of her sister eating. "She is so a guy…" He muttered under his breath.

Kaoru kissed her mom good-bye and ruffled his brother's hair and ran down the pavement towards her school. While running, she wears her school tie and loosened it. Kaoru never ever wears her school uniform neither do the guys except Soujirou and Kenshin. 'Damn those guys! I thought they're going to give me a lift but no….' Kaoru frowned as she ran.

Out of her notice, a red sports car was behind her, following her. As she slowed down to catch her breath, the car honked and Kaoru jumped nearly shocked to death. She turned around and screamed, "Sano! If I ever get my hands on you…you are so dead!" She stomped towards the car and squeezed herself in.

"Whoa...whoa…there's isn't much space in here." Sano said who was sitting on the driver's seat. Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Aoshi give me some space." Aoshi grunted as he let Kaoru squeezed herself between Soujirou and him.

"Hey Kaoru…you could always sit on Kenshin's lap!" Sano grinned while Kaoru rolled her eyes. Kenshin who was sitting on the front passenger seat just looked at Kaoru and smiled. Aoshi and Soujirou snickered.

"Okay girls…fasten your seatbelts! We don't want be late and let the old wolf waiting for us don't yea?" Sano started the engine and they zoomed off. On their way to school, Kaoru and Aoshi were listening to Soujirou who was telling a joke while Kenshin was talking on his cell phone. Sano on the other hand was focusing on the road.

"…and since then the poor guy was called 'Poops' because of his family name!" The three friends at the back laughed.

"Uhuh…Yeah…you're right. I one for all not interested in hunting. Yup, you're right. Umm…I got to go. Ok, see yea' at school." Kenshin sigh as he turned off his cell phone.

"Dude, who called you?" Soujirou asked.

"Some girl named Ke Ai…she just called me and engaged a conversation with me about hunting. I don't know where she got my phone number." Kenshin loosened his tie.

"Oooo…some girl had a crush on you! That's like totally new." Kaoru said totally not interested in the conversation. Aoshi nodded.

"Ke Ai…Ke Ai…isn't she's the babe who'sin the student exchange program? I heard she's from Taiwan." Sano said, still not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah…I think I've heard of her." Soujirou said still smiling.

"I never heard of her…." Kenshin shook his head.

"Not interested!!!" Kaoru totally tuned out her friends.

"Me too…I never heard of her." Aoshi said. "Aoshi…it's not new that you never heard of any girl before except our Kaoru here. You're the anti-girls in this group remember?" Sano grinned. Aoshi muttered something like 'shut up' and turned his attention towards Kaoru who fuming.

"Oh…somebody is jealous." Kenshin laughed as he watched one of his best friends fuming. "No I'm not! Talk about your stupid girls. It's not like I care. I know that I don't have someone who has a crush on me! I'm not pretty. So be it!"

"Maa…maa…Kao-chan! You know that you'll always be our favorite girl!" Soujirou said while the others agreed.

"Aww…you gentlemen are too nice!" Kaoru said while batting her eyelashes in a girlish way. Then she hugged Aoshi and Soujirou. She then gave Kenshin and Sano a friendly peck on the cheek since she can't hug them.

Sano who gave her a sheepish grin said, "I don't know you can be this mushy!" Kaoru just gave him a light punch on the shoulder and squeezed herself back between Aoshi and Soujirou. Soon they arrived, and like usual, they always make a grand entrance. Girls just drooled at them and shot jealous glances at Kaoru who stepped out of the car. Kaoru is used to this and walked up to Kenshin and put her arms around Kenshin's neck and ruffled his hair. One of the girls actually hissed at her and she grinned andflashed a peace sign.

"Do you have to make the girls jealous every morning?" Kenshin laughed. "Well, its part of my routine you know…wake up, go to school, and make the girls jealous…"

0ol0ol0ol0ol0ol0ol0

"Looks like I'm stuck first period with you huh?" Kaoru said while chewing her favorite all-time favorite blueberry flavored bubblegum. Kenshin nodded. "We have…Science first. Let's go to the lab." They walked together to the lab with Kenshin wrapped an arm around Kaoru's waist. On their way there, the most popular girl in school Takani Megumi bumped into them. "Hey bitch, what are you doing with my Ken-san?"

"Your Ken-san? I don't know my best friend here is yours!" Kaoru's words were dripping with sarcasm. Megumi huffed and was about to walk away when she turned to Kenshin, "Ken-san…you and I had chemistry since we were in Jnr. High…don't ever make yourself fall for that 'man'." Megumi stressed the word man and blew Kenshin a kiss. Kaoru made puking noises and both Kenshin and her laughed.

0ol0ol0ol0ol0ol0ol0

Prof. Enishi cleared his throat. "Settle down class! This year, you're the seniors and I expect for you to show some good examples to your juniors." -Prof. Enishi is a young science teacher and is quite popular among the female students. And his class became one of the most enjoyable classes there is. Really…I think but let just say that the girls love him not the class.-

Kaoru who sat beside Kenshin just flipped through her Science textbook obviously not hearing what the teacher said.

"Ms. Kamiya!"

"Huh?"

"Ms. Kamiya…I'm glad that finally you'reback with us. So please…I need your help to go to the principal office and pick up a new student that I will introduced to all of you."

"Right." Kaoru replied and Kenshin just snickered at her. "Bakarou!" Kaoru bonked Kenshin on the head not caring there's a teacher watching them. As Kaoru make her way towards the principal office, Sano and Aoshi were sitting on the bench waiting to be called into the principal's office.

"Hey Kaoru!" Sano winked at her.

"What are you guys in for?" She eyed both guys in front of her.

"You see…history class was so boring so I..." Sano was cut off by Aoshi who continued the sentence for Sano.

"…he started flirting with this girl and I tried to stop him but both of us got caught. End of story." Aoshi said through clenched teeth.

"That is so…Sano. By the way, I'm here for picking up this new kid at the principal's office so see yea later!" Kaoru knocked the door and let herself in.

"Yo old wolf! Where's the new kid?" Kaoru greeted Principal Saitou who was glaring at her because of barging in.

"Kamiya…don't you have manners? You're a girl remember that." Saitou took puff from his cigarette. "I knock didn't I? So…you must be the new kid." Kaoru eyed a girl who wears glasses and she has a very short hair for a girl.

"Hai…my name is Miyuki Makayama. Hajimimashite!" The girl bowed politely and Kaoru who was shocked at her politeness bowed at her awkwardly. Seeing this, Saitou just smiled. "If you please follow me…" Kaoru said politely at the girl.

As they walked out of Saitou's office, they bumped into Sano and Aoshi who going in. "Wow…Kaoru! What's your friend's name? Hey beautiful!" Sano winked at Miyuki who turned beet red.

"Oi rooster-head! What are you doing there talking to Makayama?!" Sano grumbled as he took a seat beside Aoshi in front of Saitou's big desk.

0ol0ol0ol0ol0ol0ol0

Enishi was tapping his fingers on his desk waiting for Kaoru who hasn't come back from the principal's office and hewas getting impatient. For not wasting time, he gave the rest of the class some work to do. Kenshin who using the table nearest to the teacher's desk was getting pretty annoyed because of Enishi's actions which was tapping his fingers and his teacher gave an assignment for two but his partner is not here so he's doing double of the work.

"Ano…professor, could you please stop tapping your fingers? It's annoying."

Enishi who was shocked at Kenshin's remark just raised his eyebrow. "I'm actually worried about your partner Himura. Where is she?" Enishi continued tapping his fingers.

"Shouldn't you worry about the new student?" Kenshin said through clenched teeth, getting annoyed with his teacher's tapping fingers.

Enishi suddenly turned red and said, "Oh yeah…actually I meant the new student. Eheheheheh!" Kenshin shook his head, annoyed. Suddenly, Enishi stood up. "Kamiya! There you are!" Kenshin turned towards his best friend who was confused with their teacher who was so happy that she came back. Then Kenshin turned his attention towards the girl behind Kaoru and suddenly his breath caught. And at that moment Kenshin felt like that he cannot breathe…

0ol0ol0ol0ol0ol0ol0

A/N: Okay minna! That's it for now! Wow! Finally I managed to finish a chapter in one and a half hour! I usually wrote one chapter and it took days!! Anyhow, you know that the next update will not be until October 2005 but don't stop hoping because I'm not leaving it just like that! But before that…I have to finish my other fic first! (Sigh) Oh welly-well…I've heard some of my reviewers are also taking PMR next year so good luck to you all! And wish me good luck too ok? Please review!


	3. Chappie 2 Busted!

Disclaimer: makes a deal with Nabuhiro Watsuki

Blackz: As you can see…that's why I have to own RK!

NW: (shook his head) I don't think it's such a good idea…

Blackz: Pretty please! Even it's only for one day!

NW: (thinks really hard) umm…okay! Only for one day! (Signs contract)

Blackz: (jumps around) Call the press! The media! Whatever! World, I finally own RK! Mwahahaha!

NW: (sweat dropped)

(The RK characters suddenly popped out of nowhere)

Kenshin: Umm…Blackz-dono…is it true that you finally own us?

Blackz: Yes, Kenshin darling! I finally own you! (Hugs Kenshin until he turns purple)

Kaoru: You bloody woman! Don't touch Kenshin! (Hits Blackz with bokken)

Blackz: Kamiya! You and I shall fight to win over Kenshin! puts contract on a table

As Kaoru and Blackz fought, Saitou who was busy smoking found the contract and ripped it into small pieces…

Saitou: What is this crap? (Ripped it into small pieces)

Blackz: (stop fighting and gasped) Oh my god! Saitou-sama! How could you rip it? I thought you love me…

Saitou: Huh? I don't know what you're talking about woman! I only love my dear wife, Tokio…

Blackz: You guys are so cruel!

(Mr. A pops out of nowhere and comforts Blackz)

Mr. A: Its okay koishii…I can always be your _Kenshin_ and I always remain by your side forever even if you don't own RK.

Blackz: Don't touch me! I hate you! I want to own RK! (Cries)

Mr. A: I thought you love me?

Blackz: Maybe, but I really hate you right now! You make me feel so sad for these past weeks!

(As you can see…this is going nowhere so let's just get to the story okay? And this is clearly stated that Blackz still didn't own RK and there will be no Author Notes for now...)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**My guys and _him_…**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Yours truly, me! Blackz!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sano and Aoshi walked back to their class as they got back from Saitou's office. Aoshi grumbled as he walked but Sano who was putting his usual cocky smile, smiled along the way. "I can't believe you still smiling after we received two weeks detention from that wolf."

"Relax ice man…isn't it like old times? Get detention from that wolf. Remember, this is our senior year and I want to get detentions as many as I can, you know." Aoshi rolled his eyes and looked away. Suddenly, someone bumped into him. Being a tall person does have its advantages. He didn't fall of course but not the person who bumped him sprawled on the floor and papers were everywhere.

Apparently, the girl who bumped him is no other than Misao Makimachi, the school's cartoonist. She's a short girl whose hair is tied into a long ponytail and the way she dressed is so weird. As you can see, she's a bit of a cartoon herself.

"Oh, Shinomori-san! I'm so sorry! I didn't saw you there…" She bowed many times and saying sorry over and over until it annoyed Aoshi. "I get the picture and please stop saying sorry. It's kind of pissed me off right now and I'm not in my best moods."

"Heck, Aoshi! You always not in the best moods! And you weasel...he's like over six feet tall and you said you didn't see him?" Sano chimed in.

"That's because I'm in a hurry you stupid rooster head! Like I said, I'm really sorry Shinomori-san!" She bowed again.

"Stop saying that over and over again! I get the bloody picture so, shut the hell up okay!" snapped Aoshi. Tears start to swell up around her eyes; she ran leaving the two guys.

"Now she's crying!" Aoshi snapped again and stormed off heading to class. Sano sighed and ran to catch up with his friend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kenshin gulped at the sight of the girl standing behind Kaoru. Her short hair framed perfectly her cute face. As Miyuki introduced herself to the class, Kenshin can't help fidgeting and as you know, Kaoru noticed this. "Relax, why do you look so nervous?"

"Okay class! I hope you people treat Makayama-san here nicely since she's new and all and let's give a hand for her!" Everyone clapped and smiled. "Makayama-san, since you're new I have to choose a lab partner for you but we're having a slight problem here. There's not enough students so who's willingly to take Makayama-san here to be in their group?"

Kaoru raised her hand up. "Come Makayama! Join Kenshin and me!"

Miyuki blushed and nodded. "Well, that's settles it! Now, please continue with your assignments! I expect you to pass it up next Friday and no excuse." Enishi sensei ended his word and sat back on his chair, watching a certain raven-haired girl working on the assignment he just gave.

"So…what's the assignment?" Kaoru asked Kenshin, bored. "Ehem…I can't answer your question if you don't let me introduce myself to our new friend here…" Kenshin said, hinting an insult for Kaoru.

"Okay…I'm so sorry my prince! Please do introduce yourself as I remain quiet waiting for you…" Kaoru made a little bow and her words were dripping with sarcasm.

Kenshin ignored Kaoru's insult and focused on the lovely angel sitting in front of him. "Kenshin Himura. Hajimimashite!" Kenshin gave her his sweet rurouni smile. Miyuki blushed and nodded.

"Nice to meet you too, Himura-san."

"Please…call me Kenshin if you let me call you Miyuki." Kenshin winked.

Miyuki nodded and blushed in ten different shades of red. Kaoru rolled her eyes at the sight of her two friends. "Are you guys done yet?"

"Of course we are! Now, sensei asked us to do an assignment about plants respiration system." Kenshin said confidently as he watched Miyuki watching him. 'Relax…chill man…don't let them see you're nervous! Especially Kaoru, if she does you're so busted!'

"Damn it…plants respiration system!" Kaoru groaned.

"There...there…Kamiya-san…it's not that bad! Actually working on an assignment about that isn't that hard!" Miyuki patted the bored girl's hand.

"It is easy if you're a genius like Mr. Red over there…" Kaoru pointing at Kenshin, who was drooling at Miyuki.

When Kenshin did realized he was being insulted, "Hey! Don't call me Mr. Red! I hate it!" Kenshin whined and Miyuki giggled.

"You look really kawaii when you whined like that _Kenshin_…" Miyuki said, turning red again. Kaoru rolled her eyes and huffed. She stood up and said "Hey old man! Why do you have to give us such boring assignments!" The whole class stunned and waited to see their sensei's reaction. Enishi stood up and smiled warmly at Kaoru. "Apparently _Miss Kamiya_, I'm not in charge of this assignments and I'm just following the syllabus."

Kaoru could only do two things and that was to sit down and shut up. Her head bowed so low that it could touch the table. Miyuki just looked at her with pity while Kenshin just stared at Miyuki dreamily.

"And _Miss Kamiya_…" Kaoru's head shot up and looked at her sensei. "…I'm not _that _old am I? I think I'm young enough to date you." Enishi grinned like an idiot while the whole class laughed, including Kenshin who just snapped out of his dreamland.

Kaoru bowed her head back down and grumbled. "Just you wait…you bloody…how I loathe you so much…grrr…I hate you…just shut up…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Soon lunch period arrived and the gang sat, eating their lunch. Aoshi who was obviously in a foul mood and Sano, which is not helping with Aoshi's mood, kept complaining the way he acted around Misao.

Soujirou was busy listening at Kaoru who was complaining how sucked it was in Science class. She also was not in her best moods. Kenshin can't stop taking his eyes off Miyuki and both of them are blushing like hell.

"So, anyway dude…I don't think you should snapped at weasel like that…That's like totally bad for your rep, man! On second thought, I don't think you have one but anyway man…"

"Will you just shut up?" Aoshi snapped.

"So, and then…he teased me about dating me in front of the damn bloody class!"

"I don't think I can take it you know…he's so damn annoying and I don't think he's even a teacher. Maybe he's a devil in disguise!" Kaoru gasped.

"Maa…maa…Kao-chan, don't you think you're being a little bit dramatic over there?"

"So, Miyuki…where are you from? I mean, why did you change school?"

"Oh…I'm from Osaka and my dad and I moved because he got another job." Miyuki answered. Both people can't stop taking their eyes until the bell rung.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kenshin and Miyuki went their separated ways as Kenshin went to English with Soujirou and Miyuki went to Algebra with Kaoru.

"Oh damn it…I'm stuck with Sano again…" Aoshi groaned.

"Tough luck!" "Sano grumbled and made his way towards their history class.

"So, I'm with you again!" Kaoru laughed, very not feminine. Ignoring other people's glances she continued her manly laugh and Miyuki giggled.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Both of them ran headed to their next class.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**(After school)**

"Wow Kamiya-san! I don't know that you're really good algebra!" Miyuki was amazed when the teacher asked Kaoru to do a question on the blackboard. She did it under two minutes and got it correct.

"Well, I'm quite good in algebra and it's the only subject I'm good at! Muehehehehehe!" She did her weird evil laugh as she rummaged into her backpack, looking for her black hat with a red dragon on it. They walked to the car park where the rest of 421 guys were waiting for them. (A/N: Remember that their group's name is 421? As in 4 guys to 1 girl…Kind of lame…I know.)

"Need a ride home?" Sano asked Miyuki who nodded. Fortunately, they all managed to squeeze themselves in Sano's car.

"Oww…sit still Kaoru! You're hurting me!" Kaoru who wants to give some space to their guest ended up sitting on Aoshi's lap.

"Well, it's not my fault that a certain somebody has a small car!" Kaoru yelled at Sano.

"Hang in there guys…we're almost there." Sano grumbled. The noise at the back is not helping him concentrating on the road.

"Umm…Kao-chan, your leg is on my head." Soujirou said clearly not comfortable with his situation. "Sorry Sou-chan. Let me just removed it…"

"Ow, your ugly leg hit me!" Sano snapped. "What did you say!" Kaoru started choking Sano from the back seat. "NO! I'm driving!" The car swerved to the right and Sano hit the breaks. The tires screeched and the car stopped. They almost hit a light pole.

"Phew! That was close…hehehehehe" Soujirou laughed but it sounded more like a whimper.

"We almost crashed and it's your entire fault!" Sano yelled.

"You're the one who teased me about my legs!"

"Well, I don't know you that kind of girls who cared!"

"Whatever! Just drive this piece of junk and we can drop off Miyuki and go on with our lives!"

They continued their way to Miyuki's house. The tension in the air was so thick and no one dared to speak. But it's going to change when Kenshin tries to break the silence.

"Anyone want to hear a joke?"

"NO!" Everyone said except Miyuki.

"I want to hear your joke, Kenshin…" Miyuki smiled.

"Umm, Makayama-san…I don't think you should hear Kenshin's joke." Soujirou whispered.

"How bad could it be?"

"Really bad…"Kaoru slumped. The other nodded. Kenshin looked over his friends with a sad smile. "It's true Miyuki…just forget it."

"NO! I really want to hear one of your jokes…"

"Okay then…" Sano, Kaoru, Soujirou and Aoshi sighed.

"Okay...okay…what kind of animal wears a bra?" Kenshin smiled a stupid smile on his face. Miyuki frowned and shook her head. "I don't know."

"A ze-bra! Get it? A ze-bra!" Nobody laughed.

Miyuki smiled weakly and Kaoru muttered something that sounded like 'pervert'. Kenshin sighed at his another attempt to make people laugh. 'Darn…my jokes are really lame."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They dropped off Miyuki at her house. Her house is a nice traditional Japanese house with a few boxes at the front. "Those boxes are some stuff that my dad and I haven't unpacked yet." Miyuki tried squeezing herself out from the cramped red sports car and waved. "Thanks minna! And Kenshin, I'm looking forward at your jokes…" She turned a little bit red and smiled.

As they drove to their place, Kenshin can't stop getting rid of his dreamy face. "I tell yea' guys…Kenshin falls for Miyuki really hard! Look at his face….face of a true love sick monkey…" Kaoru snickered.

Kenshin snapped out of his trance. _Busted…_

"I don't fall for her that _hard_!"

"Yeah right…you should see that face of yours in that stupid white haired jerk's class!" Kaoru said but suddenly she remembered about Enishi and started cursing.

Soujirou just looked at Kaoru with pity while Aoshi just remained as stoic as ever. Everyone kept quiet for awhile when Sano turned on the radio and Usher's song, caught up was on. "Dude…I think this is the perfect song for your situation Kenshin…Hahahahahahaha!"

I'm the kind of brotha  
Who been doin' it my way  
Gettin' my way for years  
In my career  
And every lover  
In and out my life  
I've hit, love and left the tears  
Without a care  
Until I met this girl who turned the tables around  
She caught me by surprise  
I never thought I'd be the one breaking down  
I cant figure it out why

Kaoru, Soujirou and Aoshi started laughing. Soon they joined in, singing:

I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems she's got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girl got a hold on me

Kenshin started covering his ears as his friends continued with their teasing. "Arghh! Guys! Will you just quit it!" His friends continued singing louder and their voice nearly cracked his eardrums. Kaoru who was snapping her fingers, added:

Oh Miyuki…

I love yea so much that I could blow

Oh Miyuki…

Soon Kaoru ran out of ideas and the others were laughing, minus Kenshin. He ruffled his hair and sighed. _Man, I wish we get to our place faster…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They arrived at their place and the guys just dumped all of their stuff on the floor and started do their own stuff. Kaoru can't cook but she really can make one hell of a good smoothie. She went to their smoothie bar and started making one for everybody.

"Banana for me!" Sano yelled from his room.

"Blueberry…" Aoshi said. He was sitting on his blue-black leather chair reading an issue of Manga for You! (–A/N: As you can see, Aoshi is a big fan of mangas and the magazine is my own creation. You can't find it anywhere, in stores, etc.)

"Kiwi!" Kenshin yelled from the bathroom. He was washing his hair. He got a thing about his fiery mane.

"Strawmphberwi!" muffled Soujirou. He was laying flat on his face on a cushion, so it got in the way.

"What Sou-chan! I can't hear you…"

"I said strawberry!"

"Okay…" Kaoru started her thing. First she makes Sano's smoothie and Aoshi's. The she makes Soujirou's and Kenshin's. Although she enjoyed doing smoothies for her guys but she never likes the thing. It tastes weird and all smoothly…heck, that's why it is a smoothie.

She handed all of her guy's smoothies and knocked on the bathroom door to give it to Kenshin.

"Kaoru! I need help!"

Kaoru quickly came in without caring if Kenshin had anything on. Luckily he was wearing a towel. Shampoo bubbles were on his head but he was having trouble washing it because his hair is so long. Kaoru put his smoothie on the sink and went to his side. She started messaging his scalp.

"Hmm…Kaoru! That felt really good."

Suddenly, something red crept on her cheeks. _Uh…am I blushing? _Kaoru was quite shocked about herself and she felt really odd.

"Uh…thanks." She started rinsing his hair but suddenly coming up with an evil plan, she splashed Kenshin with cold water.

"KAORU!"

She came out laughing like a maniac while the other guys just looked at her, confused.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaoru just got back from hanging out with her guys and came in time just for dinner. Dinner was delicious but she still can't help thinking about the odd feeling she felt when she was washing Kenshin's hair. While thinking about it on her bed, her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Kaoru, is that you?"

"Miyuki?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cliffhanger! Kinda but hey…can't help it! I'm so bored, studying like hell so I came out with loads of ideas and the crammed to much so I decided to write a chapter before PMR. I'm being extremely a good girl rite? Anyways…I hope I'm not losing my readers and just wanna let you know that My model, my love chapter 15 is on it's way…Just a lil bit of this and that and it will be all finished! Please review!


	4. Chappie 3 OMG!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except Miyuki Makayama. She's bloodily mine. Tell me first if you want to use her, not like you guys want to.

**Author Notes**: Yes, it's me again! This is a chapter for you all there whose been reading this fic and waiting like hell for me to update. I wrote this chapter because this is like a thank you chapter to y'all for reading my fics and uhh…my PMR is really near now. So f#$ it, I'm not ready but hope you guys wish me luck! The next chapter for my model, my love will be up on October like I promised, so wait for it!

My guys and him…

Chapter 3

BY: Blackz who's turning into a cross dresser.

0o0o0o0o0

Couple of days passed, and as usual it's a wonderful Saturday morning. Right…as if. Okay, it's not a wonderful morning in the Kamiya household. Not really…

"You brat! Give back my disc man!" Kaoru runs after his bratty brother around the house. The guys are hanging out at her house that morning for breakfast. Now, they're playing Play Station 2 in Yahiko's room. Soujirou watches as Yahiko trying to escape the wrath of Kaoru. He is sitting on the couch in the living room. He's too tired to joined the guys, because they're always beat him in video games. "Peh, I hate this…"

"Oi Kaoru! Do you have more cookies? Kenshin and Aoshi are competing so, they need some energy you know..." Sano leaned against the staircase. "GO GET THEM YOUSELF! CAN'T YOU SEE I'm BUSY!" Kaoru screamed, she almost got Yahiko by his collar but he managed to escape.

"Girl…I'm the guest. You should treat me better." Sano rolled his eyes and disappeared into the kitchen.

**0o0o0o0o0(Kaoru POV)0o0o0o0o0**

I spent my whole first week of school trying to get Kenshin with Miyuki. That baka, he's too shy to make a move and it depends on good ole' me. Miyuki on the other hand, she's just…uh, waiting. She's the girl; she has the right to wait. Peh, I hate myself. Okay, you guys might think I have the hots for Kenshin but I'm not. This stupid author makes me sound that I like him but I'm not! Okay, back to the story…I tried everything; I mean EVERYTHING to get them together…but no…they're too shy to even look at each other faces. Well, it's Saturday and the guys decided to hang out at my house. Usually we would hang out at our place but it's boring! And we would hang out at Kenshin's place, but last time we hung out there…Hiko, (Kenshin's uncle) throws us out because we were making too much noise. Sano's place, too messy…great mansion, but his room, you just don't want to know. Sou-chan's place is too clean and Aoshi's place is too…uh…**creepy. **

So now, we're at my place. Good ole' house! The Kamiya household. Lovely. Calm. But with the presence of a certain brat it makes it a living hell…Okay, somebody kill me now. (But not now! Later on, I'm still telling you guys my story) Kamiya Yahiko…grr…he stole my disc man. My beautiful, lovely, nice, cool yet calming disc man…MUST KILL HIM!

Sano asked for more cookies and I shouted at him, telling him to get it himself since I'm so busy at the moment. And he's not a guest anymore; he's been here like since we're in diapers. Well, kind of…I met my guys when I'm in kindergarten. I chased Yahiko around the house; being watched by my best friend yet bored Soujirou. MUST KILL BRATTY BROTHER…

**0o0o0o0o0(End POV)0o0o0o0o0**

Sano walked into the kitchen and saw Mrs. Kamiya talking animatedly on the phone. He walked to the fridge looking for the cookies. "Dear, it's in the cookie jar." Mrs. Kamiya said and returned her attention back on the conversation.

"Aww….that's so sweet. So, he's a professor…nice job. Cute!"

"Yeah…oh gosh! Don't say that…she's okay. He must be good-looking just like his father. Hmm…yeah."

Sano looked into the cookie jar and found that it was empty. He made a sign at Mrs. Kamiya indicating that the jar is empty. Mrs. Kamiya nodded and asked him to wait. After she hung up, she took Sano by the arm and whispered something in Sano's ear.

Sano's eyes turned wide as saucers but then, a big smirk soon plastered on his face. Kaoru who walked into the kitchen soon followed by four guys, if you considered Yahiko is a guy not a boy that is. "Sano, did you found the cookies?" Kaoru huffed and glared at his brother. Sano leaned against the kitchen counter and smirked. "Oh yes…but I found out something even better. Tell her Mrs. K!" Mrs kamiya giggled and embraced Kaoru.

"You see…my high school best friend just called. It's been years since I've talked to her and we did some catching up, and you see…we used to have this promise that I will marry my daughter or son to hers. It's kind of funny when we looked at it now, but why don't we try it? It will be loads of fun." Mrs. Kamiya winked. Kaoru froze and looked at her mom, shocked. The guys snickered and soon turned into a full laugh.

"Wow Mrs. K, you really gonna set up Kaoru with a guy?" Kenshin said between laughs. "How old is he Mrs. Kamiya? Ehehehehe…" Soujirou giggled. "I don't know, but the only thing I know that he's a professor…" Mrs. Kamiya smiled. "WHAAAAAT! I DON'T WANNA MARRY A GEEK!" Kaoru screamed, pulling her hair. "Oh, don't worry…he's very good-looking and quite popular with the ladies." Mrs. Kamiya winked.

"It takes more than good looks to win Kaoru's heart Mrs. K." Aoshi chuckled. The guys still laughing but soon subsided when Kaoru fainted. "Uh oh!"

**(1 hour later)**

Kaoru groaned and looked up and saw five pairs of eyes watching back at hers. The guys, her mom and her brother are all in her room. "Why are you guys are all in my room?" Kaoru moaned, feeling a huge headache coming up. "Are you guys doing a secret meeting in my room? 'Coz my room isn't the best place at all, and I'm feeling a huge headache coming. I really appreciate if you guys just get outta my room." Kaoru rubbed her temples.

They exited Kaoru's room one by one, shooting concerned glances at her. Sano was the last one but he shot her a menacing look at her.

"What do you want Sano?" Kaoru groaned.

"Just wanna congratulate ya'. You're going to be someone's fiancé." He smirks and closed her door. Sano soon joined the others at the kitchen, a cocky smirk on his face. The others looked at him weirdly and then they heard, "NO!SOMEBODY KILL ME NOW!" was coming from Kaoru's room. Then thunder boomed in the sky and it started to rain. Four of them sighed and Sano, laughing.

"Looks like things going to get really interesting…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That Monday…

"Honey, remember…today we're going to eat lunch with my future son-in-law. Make sure you wear something nice and wear something beside than black." Mrs. Kamiya chattered away during breakfast that morning. Kaoru only managed to nod as she ate her cereal. Yahiko was snickering and her father just look at her, sadly.

Kaoru left the house early and jogged to school. She tries avoiding the guys for today because she is quite sad and angry with the guys' reaction during the weekends. They kept teasing her and making jokes about her future engagement. Well, the guy and she are not officially engage yet, it depends how their reaction when they meet each other.

"Good morning Kaoru!" Kaoru turned. It was Miyuki and…_Kenshin._ _'What is he doin' here! I gotta get outta here, quick. If he saw me…'_

"Hey Kaoru…" Kenshin smirked. _'…great, he saw me.'_ Kaoru sighed and turned to them "Hey y'all…"

"Oh Kaoru! I'm sorry to hear the news! Its unfair of what your mother did to you…Kenshin told me all about it. I am so sorry Kaoru…" Miyuki patted Kaoru's hand. "Wait, Kenshin Himura! You told her!"

"Uh, yeah...well, she deserves to know. She's part of the group too." _'Wait…she is?'_

"What do mean by…"

"Good Morning y'all!" Sano greeted them, a few buttons on his school uniform was undone and his backpack, slung over his shoulder. His hair is spiky, like always and his cocky grin was cockier than ever. Aoshi and Soujirou were trailing behind them. All of them greeted their good mornings but before they could continue the conversation, the bell rung and everybody went their parted ways. First period is English for Kaoru and the guys but Miyuki has Geography. They went to class and they picked the last row. All of them filled the last row and took out their textbooks. Their English teacher is Okina-sensei.

"I hate English, I hate English literature…" Soujirou whined, hitting his head with his textbook.

"I don't mind English but why do we have Okina this year?" Aoshi grumbled. Kenshin looked at his friends and shook his head. Kaoru pulled Sano's and Kenshin's ties and brings their heads to her eye-level. "Am I missing something? I think I am 'coz why is Miyuki is now part of our group?" Kaoru hissed.

"Uh well…umm….it was Kenshin's idea. It's not my fault." Sano choked out and Kaoru turned to Kenshin. "Is it...true?" Kenshin nodded and gulped. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"I thought I'm the only girl in this group? Guess, you guys got bored with me huh?" Kaoru let both of them go and opened her textbook. Her tone was annoyed but yet sad.

"Hey Kao, you ok dude? 'Coz I'm so sorry…we should discuss 'bout this first…Kaoru…" Kenshin put a hand on her shoulder and felt her flinched. Kaoru turned to him and smiled. Her eyes fiery and there's determination in it. By now, Aoshi and Soujirou had stopped whining and watched their three friends and especially their female friend there.

Kaoru stood up and ruffled Kenshin's perfect fiery red mane. -You could tell that the girls in the class were at the edge of their seats when they saw Kaoru did that. Any minute now, they will jump on Kaoru and beat her up for ruining the hottest guy's perfect hair- "Dude! Don't worry 'bout me and just concentrate on her! I will help you win her if that's the last thing I do!" Kaoru smirked.

"But…but…"

"No buts! As long as you're happy…I'm happy!" When Kaoru said that, Aoshi and Soujirou knew that their friend is heartbroken. They knew that Kaoru has a crush on Kenshin since like forever. Even though she hasn't realized it yet, but they really hope she will, soon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Okina-sensei was reciting a poem, Kaoru was thinking. Really hard…It's no use listening to the old goat because all she can hear was _blah,blah,blah…_ She turned to her left and saw that Sano was already in Slumber land and turned to her right seeing her other three friends were really paying attention. Ok, maybe not Aoshi because he's drawing something. She could tell.

**(Kaoru's POV)**

I'm thinking what I just said just now. To Kenshin I mean…Okay, me helping him to be together with Miyuki. Bad…it's bad. It's not like I hate Miyuki, okay maybe I'm a tincy wincy bit jealous of all the attention she gets from Kenshin. Hey, I'm not jealous…just disturbed. Yeah, I'm disturbed. Really disturbed.

I focused back to the old goat's class but sadly, all I hear is _blah, blah, blah…_I rested my head on the table and started thinking. Kenshin is a great friend, he's nice, sweet, annoying, funny, lame and…hot…Wait! HOT! I mean…oh gosh…what am I thinking! I felt something landed on my head turned to my right and saw Kenshin smiling. On my table, I read the crumpled note from Kenshin.

_Thanks a lot for volunteering helping me with Miyuki. You're the best and you will always be our favorite even if Miyuki joined our group. I love you Kao! Thanks again…_

_From the hottest guy, (u noe me)_

**_kenshin_**

I turned to him after reading the note. He winked and turned his attention back to class. I swear my face was red. And right then, I'm sure my feelings for Kenshin are not in a friendly way anymore. It is love…I'm hopeless, I'm his friend…what am I thinking! Besides, its too late…I'm so slow to realized that I really do _love _him…Oh well, his heart belongs to Miyuki now…As long as he's happy, I'm happy I guess…

After school, all of them (including Miyuki) dropped me off and wishing me good luck with the lunch meeting that I have to face today. I went straight to my room to change and sad to say I found a girlish outfit on my bed. _Wear this for the lunch meeting and for once please comb your hair nicely, and wear the new perfume I bought for you. I love you, Okaa-chan. _I read the note Okaa-chan left for me and sighed. I straight went to shower and came out after 10 minutes. I put on a yellow blouse with a white bow in the middle and a green checkered skirt that went above my knees a bit. I also put on the baggy socks that all those girls so crazy about (looks like my mom is crazy about them too… ) and a nice pair of black shoes. I look at myself at the mirror with disgust. This is so not me! I combed my hair nicely and put them into pigtails. I applied some lip gloss and put on some eye shadow. Heh, I just can't believe myself…Me, Kamiya Kaoru a guy trapped in a girl's body…well not really, I always thought it will be that but...me! Kamiya Kaoru putting on make-up!

I took a taxi and went straight to The Akabeko where we're meeting. The nice waitress named Tae greeted me and led me to the table. I saw my mom; a smiling woman and him…WAIT! What is he doing here!

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AT THIS LUNCH MEETING!" I screamed and the whole restaurant got quite. All of them are looking at me with mild interest and some of them shot me annoyed looks. Oh shit, I don't care...but him! Don't tell me he's my future husband! Oh Kami-sama…help me…

**(End POV)**

0o0o0o0o0o0

The guys were showing Miyuki their place where they hang out and have band practice. Today, the guys are going to practiced for the upcoming event at their school. It's nothing actually but shockingly Saitou actually enjoys their music. He lets them perform during assembly and special events. Kenshin as their lead singer, Sano at the drums, Aoshi as bass and Soujirou plays the guitar. Kaoru plays the guitar too but she never joined them for practice or on stage. To put it in a simple way, they never give her a chance to play although Soujirou had been secretly watching Kaoru singing while playing her guitar. Indeed she has a great voice but looks like she doesn't want to share it with the world. Well, for the next gig they're playing I'll Do Anything. (A/N: This song is actually from Simple Plan, hehehe…I'm borrowing it for this chappie.)

Miyuki read the lyrics and she was quite amazed. "You wrote this Kenshin?"

"Well yeah, it took me the whole night to write a new song. We thought the crowd might get bored with the same old songs so I decided to write a new one." Kenshin explained, they were now in the practice room. It's totally sound-proof and so they can play as loud at they can. The other guys were getting ready with their instruments.

"Damn it! Kaoru is not here...I forgot. Every time I practice I need a smoothie. But Kaoru is not here!" Sano whined. Everyone looked at each other faces and think. "How about if Miyuki makes the smoothies for us, she is the other girl in this group." Soujirou said. Everyone turned to Miyuki and she smiled.

"I never make a smoothie in my whole life but I'll give it a try!" she smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean the only person who ever makes our smoothies is Kaoru…" Aoshi said he sound offended. Kenshin nudged his side and turned to his crush/girlfriend. "We are honored for you to make our smoothies."

Later, all of them got their smoothies and started practicing. "I tell yea, Kaoru is still the best…" Aoshi whispered to Soujirou, the guy just nodded and smiled weakly. Ok, the both of them are not really happy about Miyuki joining their group. It's kind of rude of Kenshin doing this to their Kaoru; they tried making Sano talk to Kenshin about this since he is the closest to Kenshin. But the guy already made his mind.

"Everybody places! And 1…2…3" Soon, all of them practiced their latest gig till midnight.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**(The next morning at school…)**

Kaoru walked through the crowded hallway; her eyes were red and puffy, her hair is still in a messy ponytail like always, she was wearing the complete school uniform but with striped leggings. Aoshi, Sano and Soujirou were waiting by her locker so they can walk to class together. "Ohaiyo Kao-chan!" they greeted her, all of them hugged her. "Kao, did you know that you're our favorite girl?" Sano smirked. "Yeah Kao-chan, we love you!" Soujirou smiled, while Aoshi nodded. Kaoru rubbed her eyes and smiled sadly, "Okay, what you guys want from me?"

Sano wrapped an arm around her neck and ruffles her hair. "Come on; tell us…how did the lunch date go?"

"It's not a lunch date! Tch…"

"Kao-chan, is there something wrong? What happened?" Soujirou patted her hand. "Well, all I can tell you…you know the guy!" Kaoru said it with fake happiness. "But…we don't know any professors…" Aoshi scratched his chin, thinking. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms pulled Kaoru from them and hugged her from behind, kissing her cheek.

"ENISHI-SENSEI!"

"Let me go you son of a bitch…" Kaoru growled. The guys were too stunned to move. "But baby, we're going to get married in a couple months…and, why don't you call me darling or honey…hmm?" He kissed Kaoru cheek one more time she shivered with disgust.

"Let her go sensei…" Soujirou growled, his tone was serious. "Kao, don't tell me he's the guy your mom hooked you up with!" Sano seemed cannot face the facts.

"Seriously sensei, don't you think this is disgusting? I mean, she is your student…" Asohi said, he too was shocked. "And, she will be my wife…besides; I have a crush on her since I got transferred here." Enishi smirked. "Let her go…" Sano started cracking his knuckles. "…I don't fucking care if you're a teacher, you're going down…" Enishi still had that awful smirk on his face.

Kaoru can't take this anymore. When she realized that her future husband is her own Science teacher, she cried the whole night. She didn't care if she hurt her mother's feelings because she hurt hers. But now, showing affection in front of her friends, this is the last straw. Kaoru twisted Enishi's arm and kicked him, sending him flying across the hall. His eyes swirls, his glasses were broken by the hit. "G-get to c-c-class n-now…"

The gang went straight to their next class, leaving the unconscious professor, alone in the hall….

0-0-0-0-0-0

By the last bell, the whole school knows about Kaoru's engagement to their hot Enishi-sensei and Enishi is shamelessly admitting it to the entire school. Saitou also can't believe his ears, but it didn't stop him from taunting Kaoru. They all got into Sano's car and drove off to Kaoru's place. They didn't even talk to Kenshin today because he's so busy spending his precious time with his _precious _Miyuki. "I bet he didn't even bother about Kaoru's engagement…" Aoshi mumbled. Sano and Kaoru just kept quite. Kaoru couldn't help feeling a bit hurt, first; her best friend is spending most of his time with his _girlfriend_ (If you can say that, they still not official), second; she's engaged to her Science teacher and third; she's jealous of Miyuki. Yes, she is jealous now.

The arrived at Kaoru's place and went straight to her bedroom to do their homework. Kaoru is still not talking to her mother, and her bratty brother didn't even bug her today. Well, that's good…looks like a bratty brother knows his limits too. They finished half of their homework after one hour, and continued the other half. "Um, guys…I've got to go…" Aoshi stood up, collecting his stuff.

"Where!" Kaoru wailed, pouting. "I have some business to do…it's personal, well uhh…see you guys at school tomorrow ok?" Before the could say anything, a bang at the front door showed them that Aoshi is out. "Heheh…looks like it's us three amigos huh?" Soujirou gave out a cute bubbly giggle and continued his essay.

A couple of hours later, they finished their homework and decided to take a walk at the park to get some fresh air. As they walk through the park, they noticed a familiar figure sitting on the bench, his back turned against them. Looks like he had a girl in his arms. "Hey…is that who I know who it is?" Kaoru stopped in her tracks and pulled the other two behind a bush. The three of them crawled to get nearer to two figures on the bench. "Heheheh…I could hear someone moaning…heheh…" Sano smirked as they crawled nearer. "Ooh shut up!" Kaoru whispered.

"Hey, this voice sounds familiar…" Soujirou said. "OH MY GAWWWWWDDDD!" Kaoru couldn't help but screamed. The guy's jaws dropped to the ground. The two figures stopped their make out session and their eyes went wide as saucers. "Aoshi…" Soujirou said. Kaoru turned to the girl who is in Aoshi's arms. "Misao-chan…"

"Guys, I can explain…" Aoshi said his face red.


End file.
